


Let's Invade Finland!

by VampireApple



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2012 avengers, One Big Happy Family, They all live in the tower together, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireApple/pseuds/VampireApple
Summary: Steve is used to world domination in the morning- just not from his teammates.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Let's Invade Finland!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014. It still makes me happy.

The sun had been up for an hour, and Steve and Bucky had already been up for two doing their morning workout routine. Currently they were sitting in the dining room. Both had finished breakfast, though neither had bothered to remove the dishes. Steve was reading the paper. Bucky was sharpening his knife. As much as Steve loved his team and being with people, he valued these few quiet hours with Bucky. He heard Clint and Tony enter the kitchen. Tony, at a guess, had been up all night. With Clint it could be either way- just woke up or had been up. They didn't pause in their conversation to acknowledge them, though Steve was pretty sure Clint, at least, knew they was in the dining room. He was content to let their voices wash over him as he continued to read.

"I enjoyed Japan. At least, when I went the weather was nice for a stake out."

"The Japanese know how to party. Great parties. And the geishas..." Tony trailed off with a sigh.

"No, you want a great place for stuff like that- India."

"India?"

"Two words. Belly dancers." Clint sounded faintly lecherous.

"Ahhh."

"Sweden also has some great parties. Geneva, great place."

"I've been there, it was okay."

"You ever been to Finland?"

"No. You?"

"No."

There was silence while the two ate.

"What is even in Finland? What's their contribution to the world?" Tony demanded.

"Tourism?"

"Wanna go see it?"

"Now?"

Steve could imagine Clint rubbing his jaw as he thought about it.

"Yes, now. No time like the present, right? Live in the moment."

"What would we do? No mission, probably not any parties to go too, no one to torment, no danger… " Clint trailed off.

A pause.

"Take it over?"

Longer pause. 

Steve put down his paper and stared ahead at the wall, not sure he'd heard correctly. He looked over at Bucky, but he was focused on his knife still. Steve was sure he had heard the conversation. He probably just didn't care. not much phased Bucky. 

"Strangely," Clint said slowly "that sounds kinda appealing."

Steve turned to look at the doorway of the kitchen. He couldn't see them but that didn't stop him from looking nonplussed. Bucky didn't react. 

"Lots of people seem to enjoy trying to take over the world, but that seems like too much work. One country seems like enough," Tony warmed up to his idea.

"Like, rule it forever, or just while we're there?"

"Let's not rule anything out right now."

"Should we get Pepper and Natasha in on this?"

Tony choked. "We are grown, responsible" Steve snorted "capable men! We do not need a woman to help us!"

"Yeah, I don't think they'd go for it either."

"Coulson?"They both laughed at Clint's suggestion. Steve felt a smile tug at his lips as well.

"Seriously though," Tony finally said. "I think we need some intel about Finland. Where it is for one."

Clint groaned. "That sounds like too much work. I'd rather someone just tell me who to shoot and when."

"Maybe Bruce could help. He's good at stuff like that."

"Do you think he could go for it?"

"Nah, but if I badger him enough, or promise to leave him alone for an hour, that might work."

"Huh."

The two moved onto another topic. Steve wasn't quite sure if they had been joking about taking over Finland but he made a mental note to talk to Bruce soon. Steve thought for another moment and looked over at Bucky. He seemed to be considering something as he worked with a different knife. Steve decided to go looking for Bruce right now.


End file.
